Moving On
by Merce Cullen
Summary: Traducción// Después de que Edward y los Cullen son asesinados, Edward le pide a Bella como último deseo que siga adelante. Bella siente una extraña necesidad de ir a Fell's Church.. summary adentro... anímense, entren y lloren :
1. Chapter 1

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me adjudico a traducirla. Cualquier cosa, si desean leerla en inglés y por la verdadera autora pueden buscarla por el mismo nombre del título o por el nombre de la autora: sarahrocks

Summary: Después de que Edward y los Cullen son asesinados, el deseo de Edward al morir es que Bella se mude y que pueda seguir adelante. Renesmee huye a petición de Bella. Y bella siente una extraña sensación de que NECEITA ir a Fell´s Church. En su llegada ella se hace una buena amiga de Elena Gilbert y Stefan Salvatore además de que siente una extraña conexión con Damon. ¿Es él con quien Edward quería que Bella pasara su vida? ¿O todo lo contrario...?

PD: Jacob no se imprimó con Renesmee, sino que el está con Leah.

**Moving On**

_Capítulo 1: Dying wish_

"¡No!" Gritó Bella cuando la cabeza de Rosalie salió de un golpe cayendo en el fuego.

Bella se volvió hacia Emmett. Vio en su rostro cruzar todas las emociones y en sus ojos se reflejó la rabia, ira y tristeza. Se abalanzó sobre la mujer vampiro con el cabello color marrón para ser luego derribado por otro con el cabello plateado. Él y la mujer se prepararon para matarlo. Y con el último aliento susurró:

"Rose". Antes de ser arrojado al fuego.

"¡Alice, corre!" gritó Jasper. Bella se volvió para encontrarse a Jasper inmovilizado y a Alice intentando llegar a él. Lanzó un grito de dolor y Alice quedó atrapada junto a él. Juntaron sus manos

"Te prometí seguirte a donde quiera que fueras" Jasper le susurró a su amor.

"En este mundo" ella le susurró de vuelta.

"Y en el que viene" susurró mientras observaba sus ojos.

"En todos estos años se que no fui capaz de mencionar las palabras te amo. Y ahora me gustaría tenerlas" murmuró Alice.

"Te amo" murmuró Jasper tan bajo que cualquier chica rompería a llorar.

"Yo también" Alice rió en un gemido.

Él sonrió, se inclinó y besó a la pequeña duende antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre.

Bella sollozó y sus ojos recorrieron el campo en busca de él.

"Carlisle" pronunció Esme con voz entrecortada. Ante sus ojos podía ver el incendio provocado.

"¡Bella! ¡Vete de aquí!" le gritó él.

Bella giró sobre sus talones para ponerse frente a su hija.

"Nessie, quédate aquí. Si no vuelvo en 10 minutos quiero que corras y salgas de aquí. Ve a Londres. Alice lo vio venir. Hay billetes de avión y dinero en su cajón" dijo Bella deprisa.

"Pero mamá" Nessie gimió sobre sus sollozos.

"Acuérdate de mí, cariño. Te prometo que saldré con vida. Prometo buscarte. ¿Me prometes que harás exactamente lo que te he dicho?"

"Mamá..." sollozó Nessie. "Lo prometo"

"Te amo". Bella besó la frente de su hija.

"Sólo una vez que vuelvas te diré lo mismo."

Bella sonrió levemente y luego salió corriendo.

"¡Bella! ¡No!" gritó Edward.

Bella corrió hacia su cuerpo moribundo. Había sido arrojado a las llamas, pero sus piernas y un brazo de su cuerpo habían quedado fuera. Bella lo tenía entre sus brazos.

"Bella" suspiró.

"Edward" le acarició la cara.

Él alzó su brazo libre y lo llevo al rostro de Bella.

"Prométeme una cosa" la miró a los ojos. Su voz sonaba débil.

"Lo prometo" recostó su rostro en el pecho de él.

"Sigue adelante" le susurró.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo sorprendida.

"Por favor" dijo Edward presionando un dedo de su mano libre sobre los labios de ella. "Hiciste que Renesmee prometiese algo, ahora me toca a mi"

Bella dudó y luego suspiró "Lo prometo"

Él sonrió con su sonrisa torcida.

"Edward, por favor no me dejes", exclamó Bella finalmente.

"Mi tiempo ha llegado" respondió acariciando su rostro.

"Pero te amo", gritó.

"Yo también te amo" la acercó hacia sí besándola apasionadamente lo que podría haber causado que se desmayara. Después de lo que pareció ser un corto tiempo, él se separó.

"L´amo il mio tesoro no la dimenticherò mai" susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

"¡No!" gritó Bella golpeando su pecho mientras sentía personas a su alrededor.

"Ja, ja. La pequeña Bella está sola" gritó una mujer con voz chillona.

El resto de los vampiros rieron. "Ahora todo lo que tienes es a nosotros", gritó la mujer con el cabello marrón, la que asesinó a Rose.

"Nunca me uniré a ustedes" murmuró Bella demasiado bajo para que ellos pudieran oírlo.

"¿Qué es eso, cariño?" habló un vampiro que ella no había visto jamás. Bella lo miró confundida. "Pero claro, no me conoce. Soy Robert, el vampiro que mató a tu pequeño Edward. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?" habló como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

"Dije", dijo Bella calmada. "QUE JAMÁS ME LES UNIRÉ" Bella gritó. Tomó el cuerpo de Edward y salió corriendo en la oscuridad.

**Yo he llorado en este y... bueno.. para ser sincera... creo q lloré en todos los capítulos..**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi... Más tarde intentaré subir más capítulos cualquier cosa... un saludo y nos seguiremos leyendo, bye!**

**Merce Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me adjudico a traducirla. Cualquier cosa, si desean leerla en inglés y por la verdadera autora pueden buscarla por el mismo nombre del título o por el nombre de la autora: sarahrocks

Summary: Después de que Edward y los Cullen son asesinados, el deseo de Edward al morir es que Bella se mude y que pueda seguir adelante. Renesmee huye a petición de Bella. Y bella siente una extraña sensación de que NECESITA ir a Fell´s Church. En su llegada ella se hace una buena amiga de Elena Gilbert y Stefan Salvatore además de que siente una extraña conexión con Damon. ¿Es él con quien Edward quería que Bella pasara su vida? ¿O todo lo contrario...?

PD: Jacob no se imprimó con Renesmee, sino que el está con Leah.

**Moving On**

_Capítulo __2: Final Goodbyes and New Hellos._

Me quedé esperando frente a las puertas del cementerio. Edward estaba a mis pies, muerto. Él no podía estar muerto. El sólo estaba pretendiendo estar dormido como lo hizo una vez en Phoenix. Donde prometió que nunca me dejaría. ¿Por qué no se aferró a esa promesa?

Caí sobre mis pies a su lado. Acaricié su rostro y su peinado desaliñado. Se veía tan tranquilo. ¿Por qué me dejó? ¿Por qué me diría que siguiera adelante si luego me dice que me ama? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien a la distancia apareció. Se quedó allí parada para luego llegar hasta mi a una velocidad sobrehumana.

_Reneesme_ mi mente suspiró mientras ella observaba el cadaver de su padre, muerto.

Calló de rodillas a su lado y rompió a llorar, golpeando su mano hecho un puño sobre el pecho de él, similar a lo que yo hice apenas murió.

"Mamá, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" dijo llorando mirándome con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos por el llanto.

"Lo enterraremos aquí, cariño. Luego nos iremos por caminos separados. Tal como tu y o prometimos." le dije sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos.

Reneesme asintió con la cabeza sin permitir que su voz saliera.

Cargué su cuerpo liviano hacia el cementerio. Reneesme me siguió. Encontamos un lugar situada junto a la tumba de mi padre.

"Oye, papá", le dije tratando de sonar alegre. "Soy yo. Te traje a un amigo. Se que no siempre se llevaron bien, pero lo amo, tanto como te quiero a ti. Ahoa cada vez que venga podré ver a mis dos hombres favoritos en el mundo", me reí un poco. "Te amo, papá."

Reneesme se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su abuelo y le habló al igual que yo mientras cavaba un hoyo en el suelo.

Le susurré a Edward "Se que ninguno de los dos vio lllegar este momento. Y si lo hubiera sabido, ciertamente no estaría aquí. Perdóname por la presipitación de las cosas"

Reneesme terminó de hablar con Charlie y se puso a mi lado.

"¿Quisieras decir algunas palabras, Reneesme?" le pregunté.

Todo lo que hizo fue asentir nuevamente.

"Oye, papá, se que tu y yo a veces no nos llevábamos bien, y esos tiempos fueron los más difíciles. Pero siempre supe que a pesar de todo nos seguíamos amando el uno al otro. Y esta noche, viéndote pelear allí afuera. Nunca he estado tan orgullosa de mi vida. Has luchado por la vida de tus familiares. Y aún tu y el resto de la familia fueron derrotados, tu seguiste luchando", sonrió "Para mi y el amor de tu vida" me miró y tomó mi mano ". Ella aún está aquí. Y aún te extraña. Al igual que yo"sus lágrimas se volvieron más potentes "Te quiero, papá. Por siempre y para siempre."

Lloró en mi hombro.

"Edward, te amo." Y eso era más de lo que podría decir una hoja de papel.

Reneesme y yo colocamos a Edward en el hoyo y con un último adios lo llenamos. Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, Reneesme ya se había ido. Salí del cementerio a sabiendas de que unos ojos me observaban. Rápidamente salí del cementerio.

Damon POV

Elena y Stefan entraron tomados de la mano a la casa de huéspedes. Me enfermaban. Mi espionaje se vio interrumpido por una sensación de que algo sucedería hoy. Luego sentí sed. Eran las 4.30 de la tarde y todas las personas estarían en los lugares públicos. Mi sed era cada vez más fuerte y necesitaba con urgencia alimentarme. Suspiré. Tal vezpodría probar sangre animal, sólo por esta vez.

Me adentré al bosque con la apariencia de un cuervo. Encontré un alce y lo aceché. Mi instinto se apoderó de mi y cargué con ello. Pero, de repente, algo más lo había atacado. Me detuve en seco. Era una mujer.

Hundió sus dientes en el cuello del alce porvoncando que se vuelva idiota. Ella me miró por una fracción de segundos, volvió a mirar al alce rápidamente y luegovolvió a mirar alarmada. Se puso de pie limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre de su boca. Tenía una mirada de emoción su rostro.

"Hola" le dije a la chica, aturdido.

Ella gritó y salió corriendo.

Seguí lo que ella empezó, confundido.

Bella POV

Me escapé preguntándome lo que ese hombre podría decir. Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Él podría revelar mi secreto y mi familia tendría que mudarse otra vez. Disminuí un poco mi paso y suspiré. Seguía corriendo aún sin saber a donde me dirigía. De repente me encontaraba en un cementerio. Choqué contra alguien.

"Oh, lo siento" me disculpé al notar a la chica con quien había chocado ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a lvantarse. Me sorprendí que no se haya inmutado ante el frió tacto de mi mano con la suya. En cambio, se quedó mirándome como si le fuera failiar.

"No hay problema", clavó sus ojos en mi". Soy Elena" me extandió su mano.

Tenái el cabello rubio y ojos azules y era muy hermosa. Suspiré. Me recordó mucho a Rose. Y la bondad que vi en sus ojos me recordó a Esme.

"Soy Bella", sonreí.

"Genial"Elena me devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Así que eres nueva en la ciudad?"

"Sí. He pasado por aquí varias veces, pero jamás me había quedado a ver como era en verdad. ¿Sucede algo interesante aquí?", le pregunté.

Elena se hechó a reír, "No realmente, ¿a menos que te agraden los vampiros?"

Parpadeé. "¿Qué?", susurré.

"Se que eres un vampiro, Bella." Elena sonrió.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" estaba sorprendida.

"Por favor, mi novio es un vampiro", Elena resopló.

Mi corazón se hundió. Fruncí el ceño. "Bueno, encontrarás un monton de dolor."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Elena con dulzura pero confundida.

"No importa", suspiré.

"Bella" frunció sus cejas. "¿Te encuentras bien ?"

"Estoy bien, son solo recuerdos" me encogí de hombros.

Elena se quedó callada unos momentos y después volvió a hablar, "¿Quieres conocerlo?"

"Hum... si, seguro" volví a encogerme de hombros.

"De acuerdo. Estaré de vuelta en una hora" Elena me guiñó el ojo y luego salió corriendo.

Elena POV

"De acuerdo. Estaré de vuelta en una hora" le guiñé el ojo a mi nueva amiga, Bella y luego salí corriendo.

Me dirigí a la casa de huéspedes y llamé a la puerta. La Sra. Flowers respondió.

"Ah, hola, querida", las Sra. Flowers me saludó ". Stefan se encunetra arriba, en su cuarto"

Asentí en señal de agradecimiento y subí corriendo demasiado exitada para caminar. Llamé a la puerta con impaciencia. Stefan respondió al décimo golpe.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, romper mi puerta?", Stefa sonrió.

Hice caso omiso de su broma. "Nunca creerás a quién acabo de encontrar"

"¿A Bonnie?" Stefan trató de adivinar.

Fruncí el ceño. "No. ¡A otro vampiro!"

I ignored his vampire!"

**Aquí otro cap****.. espero que les haya gustado este... el principio me pareció muy triste.. y lloré xD**

**Espero que me dfejen sus reviews para saber que opinan. Para ver si seguir o no la historia. Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviewa en el capítulo anterior. Un saludo a todos ustedes y nos seguiremos leyendo, bye!**

**Merce Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me adjudico a traducirla. Cualquier cosa, si desean leerla en inglés y por la verdadera autora pueden buscarla por el mismo nombre del título o por el nombre de la autora: **sarahrocks**

Summary: Después de que Edward y los Cullen son asesinados, el deseo de Edward al morir es que Bella se mude y que pueda seguir adelante. Renesmee huye a petición de Bella. Y bella siente una extraña sensación de que NECESITA ir a Fell´s Church. En su llegada ella se hace una buena amiga de Elena Gilbert y Stefan Salvatore además de que siente una extraña conexión con Damon. ¿Es él con quien Edward quería que Bella pasara su vida? ¿O todo lo contrario...?

PD: Jacob no se imprimó con Renesmee, sino que el está con Leah.

**Moving On**

_Capítulo __3: Final Goodbyes and New Hellos._

Stefan POV

"Elena, ¿estás segura?" Le pregunté completamente sorprendido.

"Sí", suspiró. "Pero ella no es como tu. Tiene los ojos dorados"

"Bueno, dime cómo es" dije encogiéndo mis cejas.

"Bueno, ella es muy pálida y su piel es mucho más fría que la tuya. Y quiere conocerte", dijo Elena.

"Bien. Entonces traéla aquí" le dije pensando rápidamente sobre ello en mi mente.

Sin decir adiós, Elena había salido corriendo de la habitación.

"Hola, hermano" dijo una voz desde la ventana que me hizo sobresaltar.

Se rió y luego saltó del marco dela ventana dentro de la habitación. Tan solo su presencia me hizo emitir un gruñido.

"Calma, hermano. Mi intención no era asustarte. Aunque resultó muy divertido", Damon se rió cabizbajo sentándose en un sillón con los brazos cruzados.

"Damon", siseé entre dientes. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Acaso un hermano no puede llegar de visita para saludar?", levanté una ceja. "Está bien, me atrapaste. En realidad vine para informarte de algo que vi en el bosque"

"No te preocupes, Damon. La cosa con cuernos es solo un alce. No un reno de Santa Claus", dije sarcásticamente.

Él frunció el ceño, "Gracioso. No, estoy hablando de una chica", Damon vio mi rostro pasar de desinteresado, a uno más desinteresado. "No es humana. No estoy seguro de lo que sea. Creo que es un vampiro, pero ella no es como nosotros. Es más rápida y tal vez incluso más fuerte. Cosa que dudo", Damon se burlaba odiosamente. "Tenía los ojos dorados. Y era pálida, muy pálida. Aunque es deliciosamente sexy".

Puse los ojos en blanco. Luego me reí. Porque en cualquier minuto esa chica vampiro caminaría a través de mi puerta.

Él leyó mi mente, sabiendo que esto estaba pasando. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

"Ya tienes a Elena, ¿no te basta con una?" refunfuñó.

"Elena dice que me quiere conocer", sonreí.

Gruño antes de que yo supiera que me había clavado en la pared.

"¡Stefan!" lloró Elenea. Sólo ella lo haría.

Damon me gruñó y yo le siseé de nuevo.

Pero de repente, Damon ya no estaba sobre mi, estaba en el suelo.

Damon POV

Me encontraba clavado en el suelo por una fuerza que se asimilaba a la de ser golpeado por una excavadora. Gruñí al rostro que me sostenía contra el suelo.

Era un ángel. Tenía el cabello largo color marrón y los ojos dorados que mostraban resaltaban las hermosas características de su rostro en forma de corazó rostro monstraba sorpresa, aún se veía que estaba sufriendo. Fue en esos ojos dorados que podías leerlo. Algo le había sucedido, pero no sabía qué. Ella salió volando parándose justo en frente de Stefan y Elena cuando yo me levantaba.

"¿Quién eres?", dije con la voz entre cortada, recuperando el aliento.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo", dijo entre dientes.

"Está bien", Elena rompió la tensión. "Bella, él es Stefan, el vampiro del que te estaba hablando". Elena me dio una mirada dura. "Y este es Damon Salvatore, el hermano vampiro de Stefan", dijo entre dientes.

Bella me lanzó una mirada de estupefacción. "¿Eres un vampiro?" Se atragantó.

Sonreí y alzé mi mano hacia ella "Un placer en conocerte oficialmente", dije rápidamente y al final guiñándole un ojo.

No apartó los ojos de mi. Ésta iba a ser fácil.

"Entonces, Bella, Elena dice que eres un vampiro", Stefan sonaba interesado.

"Si", dijo Bella asintiendo con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos. "Pero no soy como tu"

"Claramente", dije en voz baja.

Ella me miró. Para ser honestos, fue bastante aterrador.

"Bueno, Bella, ¿cómo puedes describirte? Luego podemos comparar nuestras diferencias y similitudes", sugirió Stefan sentándose en el borde de su cama, Elena se sentó a su lado y yo volví a mi asiento anterior antes de dejarme llevar por la ira. Bella se quedó de pie haciéndola parecer incómoda. Era evidente que no le gustaba estar a la luz.

"Muy bien", dijo lentamante, "¿por donde empiezo?" le esbozó una sonrisa a Elena.

"Desde el principio", Elena le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bella nos miró a todos asintiendo. "Muy bien, soy de Forks en Washington. Me mudé allí cuando mi madre se volvió a casarse con un jugador de basebol y como nunca llegó a pasar mucho tiempo con él, me mudé con mi papá cuando tenía diecisiete años. Fui a una escuela en la que conocí a..." apretó su mandíbula al igual q sus ojos los tenía fuertemente cerrados, "Edward", dijo entre dientes. Elena rápidamente nos miró a Stefan y a mi. Bella hizo caso omiso de Elena y prosiguió. "Y nos enamoramos", su mirada se volvio triste y dolorosa. "No fue hasta después de un tiempo que me enteré de que él era en realidad un vampiro. Vivía con su familia que también eran vampiros...

Su familia era diferente a otros vampiros, no como en lo que me diferencio a ustedes, sino en la alimentación. Verán, los Cullen sólo se cazaban animales" Stefan 'brilló' y me dirigió una sonrisa, gruñí por lo bajo "Su familia me acogió como uno de ellos pero nunca me sentí como yo misma. No fua hasta que Edward y su familia se fueron por mi seguridad y salvé a Edward de prácticamente un suicidio" resoplé y ella me dirigió una mirada adolorida. " Luego puse mi mortalidad en votación. Edward dijo que no quería que me transformara, y eso me dolió...

Luego Edward y yo nos casamos en Agosto de hace 7 años atráss", sonrió para sus adentros. "En nuestra luna de miel quedé embarazada" le dio unas palmaditas a su vientre como si algo aún estuviera allí. " Todos pensaban que sería más saludable si diera un aborto, pero yo no podía permitir que algo como eso muriera en mi. Moriría antes de que mataran a mi hijo no nacido", sonrió para sus adentros. "Luego, el 10 de Septiembre del 2006, di a luz a Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Yo prácticamante morí en el proceso pero Edward, aún a pesar de que no estuviera de acuerdo, me transformo en un vampiro. Utilizando su veneno de vampiro. Y desperté dos días después ya transformada. Con una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana...

Aunque hace dos días", tragó saliva y jugó con sus dedos. "Un grupo de vampiros, no como nosotros, por haber matado a un vampiro llamado James, que había tratado de matarme y su compañera, Victoria. Su líder, Robert, tenía un gusto especial por mí y me dejó vivir", se detuvo mirando el suelo. "Sin embargo me hizo ver como asesinaban a mi familia frente a mi. Mi madre, Esme, mi padre, Carlisle. Mi hermano mayor, Emmett, mi hermosa hermana, Rosalie. Mi hermano luchador, Jasper y mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo entero, Alice. Y al amor de mi vida, Edward" En este momento me preguntaba por qué ella no estaba llorando, Elena estaba cerca de ella.

"¿Qué pasó con Reneesme?", se atragantó Elena.

"Espero que todavía esté viva. Hice que huyera una vez que enterramos a Edward. Robert sigue buscándome", Bella se agacó con su cabello cayéndole por sobre los hombros.

Elena se agachó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo.

"Bella, lo lamento" susurró.

"Yo también", dijo Stefan tristemente mirando a Elena con ojos preocupados.

"Yo también", espeté.

Stefan y Elena me miraron sorprendidos. Bella me sonrió.

"Gracias", suspiró. "Pero no necesito su compasión", se puso de pie "necesisto su ayuda. Robert tiene que ser detenido. Si no es detenido no veré a Reneesme de nuevo".

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo detenemos?" preguntó Stefan.

Me levaté dándol e una palmada en la cabeza "Matándolo, idiota", espeté hacia él.

"Eso ya lo sé", Stefan siseó poníendose de pie "Pero, ¿cómo lo matamos?" miró a Bella. "Por supuesto que son diferentes a nosotros por lo que la forma de matarlo será diferente a la nuestra".

"Cierto", Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Hay que despedazarlo y quemar los pedazos".

"Wow, digna forma de morir", me estremecí.

Stefan dejó escapar un gran bostezo. Elena le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

"Estás cansado, debemos , ¿tienes un sitio para dormir esta noche?", preguntó Elena.

"Se puede quedar en mi casa" interrumpí antes de que Elena sugiriera la misma pregunta.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, "Es muy amable de tu parte, pero yo no duermo. Podría pasar la noche en el bosque y terminar con mi caza"

Elena asintió. "Pues, buenas noches, Bella. Y una vez más siento todo lo que has pasado. Espero que puedas volver a ver a Reneesme", salió de la habitación dándole un abrazo de despedida a Stefan

"Buenas noches, Stefan" Bella le sonrió. Stefan le devolvió el saludo. "Buenas noches, Damon" asintió la cabeza hacia mí.

"Buenas noches, Mio Dolce" le sonreí viendo en sus ojos que se iluminaron cuando dije las palabras de _mi dulce_ en italiano.

Saltó por la ventana mientras la veía alzando las cejas.

"No lo hagas, Damon" gimió Stefan "Ella ha pasado por mucho. Y es probable que aún esté enamorada de Edward"

"Nunca se sabe", dije. "Creo que haya algo que la _señorita _Cullen no nos dijo" sonreí y salté por la ventana después de ella.

I ignored his joke.Another vampire!"

**Aquí otro cap****.. espero que les haya gustado. Lamento mucho la tardanza, la culpa la tiene mi escuela con los exámenes.**

**Espero que me d****ejen sus reviews para saber que opinan. Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior. Un saludo a todos ustedes y nos seguiremos leyendo, bye!**

**Merce Cullen**


End file.
